i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil
| Image = Su ming.jpg|Su Ming Fg1.png|Game | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 蘇銘 | Pinyin = Sū Míng | Alias = Su Ming | Titles = The Devil The Devil Realm Continent's Transcendor Master (By Choumen Tai) | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = Unknown | Species = Abyss Builder (Devil) | Gender = Male | Hair = Purple | Eye =Purple | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = Allheaven | Master = | Disciple =Choumen Tai | Ally =Old Man Extermination Patriarch Vast Expanse The God Meng Hao | Occupation = Transcendental Cultivator Ancestor of the Devil Realm Continent Choumen Tai's Master | Affiliation = Devil Realm Continent | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Devil Realm Continent | Mountain&Sea = | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Beyond Transcendence/4th Step | Essence = | Combat =Beyond Transcendence/4th Step | FleshlyBody =Beyond Transcendence/4th Step | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = Information needed | Appearsin = Information needed | Quotation =My master, along with The God and The Ghost, are now unable to remain inside the starry sky of the Vast Expanse with their true forms. In fact, their connections to this place have been almost completely severed. Now they roam the eternally boundless Universe, where they walk the path of that which exists beyond Transcendence. | Speaker =Choumen Tai to Meng Hao, in reference to his master The Devil | Book# =10 | Chapter# =1572 | Introduction = Su Ming, or mainly referred to as The Devil in I Shall Seal the Heavens is the main character of Pursuit of the Truth, the second of Er Gen's four novels set in the same universe. The events in I Shall Seal the Heavens take place much later than Pursuit of the Truth. By the time of the events in the ISSTH, Su Ming has already Transcended and is known as the Ancestor of the Devil Realm Continent. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = In a description from the ISSTH novel, he was briefly described as a young man with a black robe hovering beneath him. His features were ordinary and he had strange black markings on his face. He emanated a wild and barbaric air. | Background = | History = Su Ming was first mentioned in the story by Choumen Tai — as it is heavily implied that the person who Choumen Tai wanted to release from a coffin is Su Ming. Choumen Tai also refers to him as master, although it is unknown whether he is his disciple or subordinate. It is also implied that the person who attacked Xuan Fang from 33 Heavens and helped Meng Hao make him a puppet is Su Ming. Afterwards, when Meng Hao was attempting to Transcend, his clone, along with a clone of The God and a clone of Patriarch Vast Expanse, tried to stop Allheaven from interfering. Wang Lin's clone states that, although the God, the Devil, and the Ghost were unable to defeat Allheaven, Meng Hao has the capabilities to do it, thus, the reason for them protecting Meng Hao. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia =The Devil transcended through the path of Boundless Dao. *Similar to how Meng Hao became The Demon, The Devil received his title after his battle with Allheaven, where he severed the finger which represented the Devil Pillar and absorbed its power. *The Devil has a unique ability that allows him to possess the bodies of others. He used this ability to turn Paragon Eegoo into a puppet for Meng Hao as payment for helping him awaken. *The Devil does not like to be addressed by his title and prefers to be called by his real name, Su Ming. | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Devil Realm Continent/Characters Category:Male Category:Beseech the Devil/Characters Category:Transcendental Cultivators Category:Five Entities Category:Pursuit of the Truth/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation